Identity cards in credit card format are used in the most varied forms in practice. In most cases, variable data (name, etc.) are entered manually or by means of a printer. After the card has been printed on or written on, however, it should have a high degree of abrasion resistance. This is usually achieved by sealing the card with a transparent protective film.
Such a set is known from DE-A-198 34 879. In this set, the print carrier and the protective film are held spaced from one another on the carrier sheet. In the carrier sheet, a fold axis is formed, about which the print carrier and the protective film can be folded relative to one another. In this way the protective film can be applied exactly to the print carrier without the print carrier first having to be detached from its mounting on the carrier sheet. In the print carrier which is laminated in this way, the protective film merely covers the top face, while all edge regions remain free. Thus, a very attractive and high-quality product is obtained.